Green Flames
by mahigan699
Summary: The Ash'leray, a culture that has refused to bend to the will of the king, seeks refuge. Nobody ever expected an outsider to try and follow them. /AxelxRoxas, Akuroku, AU, Title Change Imminent, MxM, Yaoi/
1. The Ash'leray

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any other references to anything I may have missed.

* * *

><p>The wind howled through the trees, whispering sweet words. Through the gypsy's ribbon rode a caravan. Two, three… a line of six in all.<p>

You could hear the bells from a distance.

The soft chanting, the quiet jingling of tambourines.

The beat of the drums.

The melody of a flute.

If you looked out the window, you could see their brightly covered caravans.

Lanterns hanging off the edges of the doors and near the horses, helping them see the way. Large cloths hung over the top of the caravans, jewels hanging off the ends and creating a kaleidoscope of colors from the distance. A few children and adults with tattooed faces stood outside, dancing to the music as they walked.

Despite their oppression, they still danced.

This confused people. The Ash'leray had nothing to dance for. Nothing to pray for; nothing to **live** for…

But still, they danced.

The Ash'leray. A group of people forced from their homeland of Trie'van, a gorgeous land full of nature's wonders, by the last king. The forests were sawed downed and burned to keep from growing. The waterfalls stopped in their tracks, a magical barrier erected to keep the water from moving down the cliff. Their sacred caves, full of the history of the Ash'leray, were destroyed and the stone, melted down.

The one at the front – no. There were two at the front.

Every child, once old enough to be educated, learns of the caravans that roams the kingdoms. One Ash'leray ruled a caravan, voted into the position by the caravan itself. One who could fulfill all their needs, without harming any of them or the nature they find the most sacred.

The two at the front… looked like twins. They were so similar.

Flaming red hair, angular faces, distinguishing features. Both were tall and lanky.

The only differences were their tattoos. One had upside down triangles under his eyes, a mark of the Goddess underneath his collarbone, and a compass of the seasons on his left shoulder.

The other had slashes under his eyes, a mark of the Twins above his left pectoral, and a compass of directions on his right shoulder.

Both were wearing the same general outfit – most men wore the same thing. Deerskin breeches with markings sewn on them – one was red and the other had light blue markings, what appeared to be stars. They both had no shoes – most Ash'leray preferred bare feet – but they did have bands around their ankles. One with falcon feathers, and the other, bells.

The music was silenced and the caravan pulled to a stop at a pair of imposing gates, a set of guards stopping them, crossing their lances.

"Turn back," one of the guards spoke, his head tipping back in disgust. "We don't take your kind here."

The two redheads looked at each other, unsure of what to do now. The kingdom of Loreley – the smallest of the kingdoms – was usually neutral during wars. The only time they ever fought back was if the militarized kingdoms surrounding them got too cocky.

That's why they had both hoped…

With a heart-torn sigh, one of them turned and started to signal the caravan to turn back.

He was barely able to raise his hand; the gates creaking open stopped him. At the sound, both redheads turned their attention back, seeing a man (boy?) standing there.

Short for his age and spikey blonde hair, a silver band with sapphires set across his brow. His eyes were outlined in kohl, giving them a brighter hue. His clothes were too expensive to be anything less than a noble. The best breeches most would see in their lifetime, leather shoes, and a tunic of dark silk trimmed with blue thread. There were bangles on his wrist and a silver cuff around the top of his ear.

He stood awkwardly for a moment before looking at the guards.

"Let them in."

The redheads looked at each other again before turning to the blonde and bowing, a hand over their heart.

"We thank you."

They both stood and motioned the caravan to follow.

And as they passed, green met blue.

Then the gate closed.

* * *

><p>"Roxas!"<p>

The blonde boy cringed at the sharp tone of his elder brother, hearing footsteps running across the hall to catch up with him. The mansion wasn't that large, but it wasn't small, either. They could easily fit at least five families, not including the staff, within its walls.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Demyx grabbed his younger brother's shoulder to force him to stop walking, Roxas turning around to look at the mullethawk.

"Demy, I was doing what I thought was right."

The elder cringed and narrowed his eyes. "What you're **doing** is making an even bigger mess for me! What the hell are you thinking? Letting Ash'leray's into the city! Father is going to kill you."

Roxas sighed and shook his head. He wanted to ignore his brother – oh, wait! It was easy. Just keep walking, ignore the ranting, and—

"Roxas! Pay attention to me!"

The younger boy groaned and spun around dramatically before leaning against a stone wall. "Don't you have a meeting to go to or something? You pestering me is **not** going to change my decision. The Ash'leray are staying, and now that they're settled, father can't do anything about it."

Leaving Demyx a sputtering mess in the lobby, Roxas continued upstairs. Up one floor, and continuing up to the towers, was his favorite room.

He nudged the wooden door open, inside it was dark. There were no windows to allow Father Sun to shine His rays. No, that was Roxas' job.

Every royal family had one distinguishing feature, and the Strife's was magic. Granted, magic was not uncommon within the world, but their magic was more powerful. His elder brother, Demyx, controlled water. It sounded pathetic, but there is water in every living thing. If needed, Demyx could pull the water from your very body.

As Roxas stepped into the room, a small ball of light formed in his upheld hand and he tossed it into the air, where it stayed. This was where Roxas practiced his ability. Light was not easy to control – and he wasn't sure why the Father bestowed it upon him.

The prince scanned his bookshelves with a fingertip before heaving a sigh – nothing sounded interesting enough to read. Instead, he looked up to the ceiling where the ball of light still brightly shined.

There, above the ball of light and etched on the high ceiling was the symbol for the Sun, a mosaic that spread its colors in every direction.

"Please, Father," Roxas stared at the ball of light, his shoulders slumped. "Please reassure me I made the right choice."


	2. Contact

At their newest campground, Axel looked around and shook his head at how… lowly it seemed. His brother looked the same and sighed.

"You know it was the best they would have given us, Reno…" The caravan's healer smiled a little and shrugged. "They could have just thrown us out."

Reno just sighed and turned away, giving orders to everyone to unpack. They would be here for a while. The little blonde said they could stay until they were removed or the tribe felt the urge to continue moving again, to follow the wind.

The area they were given was in the slums of the city. It smelled rotten and was dirty, but most of the grounds had been cleaned up by now. The only thing that gave them solace was the large oak tree growing in the center. The roots seemed dead, and nothing was growing amongst its branches, but it was still alive somehow. Axel could feel it.

It was a small comfort, the feeling of something living beneath your feet… but it was a comfort, none-the-less.

The cabins were parked around the tree and unpacked. Horses were set aside, and given much needed rest. Tents were made, and guards were posted outside by their war leader, Sephiroth. They didn't trust the members of the town, for their own safety. Just as the town didn't trust them…

Axel took all the herbs in his caravan and tied them to the cloth overtop, letting them air out. Jars upon jars of materials were set back on their shelves after being knocked down from the ride to the city. With a critical eye, he looked around and took bone needles, ink, and a few strips of cloth from his supplies and stepped outside.

Reno sat outside under the comfort of a tent from the rain, a vent at the top letting the smoke from the fire billow out, preventing suffocation of the people inside. Kadaj sat in front of Reno, and it was quiet, the silver-haired boy staying silent in the presence of his superiors.

"It's time, Kadaj." Axel spoke as he placed the supplies down, sitting next to his brother. "Have you decided?"

The boy nodded. "Kynigi."

Axel smiled and dipped the bone needle into the ink, pulling Kadaj's arm so it extended out. "Following your brother, I see."

Kadaj only nodded and tried not to wince as his skin was pierced with the ink. It took a few hours and even more resolve, but soon, Kadaj bore a sign of Kynigi on his shoulder – two crossed arrows.

They sent the silver-haired boy-turned-man back to his brothers, Axel dipping the needle into a pot of water as Reno sighed. "What do we do now?"

Axel shook his head and stepped outside, ignoring the rain and mud underneath his feet. "We wait, brother. It's all we can do."

* * *

><p>Returning to his tent, the healer returned his instruments to their shelves.<p>

Axel walked around the compound, looking saddened at the loss of nature constantly around him. The oak tree was a small comfort, but they weren't meant to stay in a city. Where there was nothing but stone surrounding you, barely even able to feel a breath of wind.

They needed nature – they craved it. There was a connection with the tribe and the world surrounding them. Some knew where food was growing; others knew where there was a spring, a river, a lake. Others could soothe beasts, even calming them before a slaughter.

Things essential for their tribe – their being, their existence. Without it… who were they?

"Keep thinking so hard and not even you will be able to heal yourself."

Axel startled and looked around for a moment, turning to see their storyteller.

He always looked so sad. More than sad… Zexion just looked lost. There was a dead look in his eye, like he had lost something dear to him – and he had.

Zexion, being the storyteller of the tribe, kept their history alive. He made sure every child, adult, and elder knew of the Ash'leray's history.

Originally, the slate-haired man lived in the cavern, filled to the brim with their history. He read and re-read, studied the material, the drawings, the stories, every day. The storyteller continued to add to those stories when something significant happened. New leaders, old leaders passing, significant hunts…

When the king's men destroyed the cavern, Zexion lost a piece of himself, which he probably wasn't getting back. And no amount of healing from Axel could help him. Ease the pain, stop the nightmares… but there was no recovering the life that seemed to fade from his eye.

"You look tired, Zexion. You should rest."

The storyteller just sighed and shook his head. "You know how I am, Axel."

That was all Axel needed to hear. Zexion had been plagued with nightmares for a while, about the destruction of their home.

"Zexion, isn't it time you told a story?" Axel smiled and looked around at the tents, imagining the children sleeping inside. "They have been pestering Reno to ask you. We have been telling them you're ill."

The storyteller only sighed and nodded. "Before rest and after play."

Axel smiled when he gave in – children weren't really his… favorite to tell stories to. They often asked too many questions and Zexion… Well, he expected them to already know the history.

With one last glance to make sure Zexion returned to his tent for more rest, the healer decided to do the same. A bit more rest sounded wonderful…

He almost turned to leave into the tent he shared with Reno, but a shock of blonde stopped him.

_Odd…_ Axel thought, his head tilting. _Everyone is asleep…_

Rushing a little and fearing an intruder in the compound, Axel hurried towards where he saw the blonde. The figure panicked a little when he saw the red-haired healer hurry towards him and started to move, slipping in the mud.

"Hey!" Axel yelled just loud enough for the figure to hear him and grabbed his arm, only to let go at a familiar, muddy face.

The man from yesterday… the one who let them inside the city.

The blonde sputtered a little and paled – even though he couldn't possibly get any paler. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be awake – I didn't think anybody would be awake! I just wanted to see… I was curious…"

Axel smiled and shushed the blonde, laughter in his eyes. "Keep quiet and they'll never be the wiser."

The blonde looked nervous for a moment before letting out a soft laugh. "Right..."

The healer smiled. "I never caught your name yesterday… nor did I get the chance to say thank you properly."

"Roxas of the Strife family," The blonde offered his hand straight out and tilted his head, as if waiting for something.

Axel watched him, looking between Roxas' hand and his face. "What are you doing?"

"It's a handshake…" He shrugged a little. "It's how we say 'hello', in the kingdoms."

The healer hesitantly took his hand, causing Roxas to grin – and Axel found he was intrigued. He wanted Roxas to keep that bright smile. It suited him.

"Axel, I am the healer for this caravan," Axel nodded and turned Roxas' hand so his palm was up, using his middle finger to trace a straight line down the boy's palm, stopping at the vein in his wrist. "And that is how we say 'hello'."

Roxas looked at his palm for a moment, and then back up to Axel, humming a little as his blue eyes scanned the area. "Is this… This area is okay for you, right? You're comfortable enough here?"

Before Axel could reply, there was a yell from outside, startling them both. "Axel!"

"Reno's looking for me… You need to leave." Axel began to push Roxas out, the blonde leaving the way he came.

Axel looked sad, ignoring Reno clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Even though Reno was walking and practically dragging Axel with him, all he could hear was the sound of Roxas' voice.


	3. Matron of Stone

The rising sun painted the sky a vibrant color of orange and red, birds chirping to welcome the morning.

Dew was wetting the ground, feet getting wet and muddy, not bothering the people or the equines that were walking through it. Horse's hooves could be heard clomping against the forest floor, the path worn from many travels.

Roxas sat upon a large horse – yet fit for the teenager's size – black as night, a small white diamond adorning its snout.

The blonde was exhausted, trying not to fall asleep atop the horse, his fingers barely gripping the sapphire-colored reins. A bright-eyed stable boy named Sora kept a hand on a loose part of his reins. They were good friends, the Strife and Leonheart families having been together for generations.

His horse stayed a good distance behind Demyx's black beast. His wife and future queen, Larxene, sat side saddle on her pale mare beside him, looking bored.

They traveled in silence because of the day – a day someone important to them, and to the city, were taken from them before their time by the Harvester.

Cloud's horse stopped in front of a well-kept church, flowers growing along the entrance and footpath. The sun lit up the world around them, giving everything a low shine.

Every one of the royal family dismounted, Demyx helping Larxene down, and began to head inside. Sora followed them took the horses to behind the church, tying the horses up near the stream.

Today was the day Queen Aerith Leilani Strife passed away.

A kind woman, loved by all, and giving Cloud two beautiful, wonderful children.

Unfortunately, the birth of Roxas led to her downfall. After he was brought to the world, Aerith became gravely ill, and passed in her sleep.

Roxas had never talked about his mother. It pained him. After all, it was his fault that Mama was gone.

A tear slid down the blonde-haired boy's cheek as they walked inside. He had to pause and look around, trying to find any differences in the place.

Nothing much had changed. The inside was bathed in early morning sunlight, a large hole in the ceiling allowing it to filter through.

Flowers have grown through the floor boards, water trickling through the ceiling to nourish it.

In the center of the flowers sat a statue of marble; a woman kneeling, a crown of flowers and leaves resting on her open palms. Her eyes were closed, a soft smile on her face. Hair pulled back with a tie, she looked like the portraits in the manor showed.

It took Roxas a long time to work up the courage to speak to his mother, and by the time he was ready, Cloud and Demyx were done praying. Larxene almost never prayed with them, instead sitting on a bench near the entrance to the small memorial.

_Bitch._

With a sigh, Roxas kneeled and whispered a soft prayer, making the sign of the Goddess on his chest.

"Mother, I miss you. Even though, you know…" He sighed and ran a hand over his spikes, tugging a little and telling himself to stop. "The Ash'leray are taking refuge here, Mama. I let them in. I'm not… I don't know, Mama. Is it such a good idea to keep them here? Father says you would have let them stay, but… I don't know. I have a bad feeling, Mama."

A few hours passed of prayer and Cloud speaking to his deceased wife – he always had a lot to say, and swore that she could hear him.

Roxas watched the statue for a moment before looking around and searching for Demyx. He stood near Larxene, who was picking at her nails.

"Demyx?" The blonde future king turned his head and excused himself from Larxene, making his way to Roxas and sitting next to him on the bench.

Roxas just sighed and looked down, feet scuffing against the floor. "Do… do you think I made a bad decision? Letting them in?" He looked up at Demyx, sapphire blue eyes having a hint of uncertainty in them.

Demyx sighed and tugged on the fur of his coat, thinking about what to say. "Rox, I…" He had to stop and shake his head, beginning to stand. "I just don't know, Roxas. I can't decide."

Demyx grabbed his little brother's arm and gently pulled him outside, not wanting to disturb Cloud's prayers to Aerith.

"A part of me wants to say that you are doing the right thing, but then another part… it just says something is wrong, Roxas." Demyx sighed and went behind the church, untying Roxas' horse and bringing it to the front. "I just… I really don't know. I have this really bad feeling about keeping them here, something just… I can't explain it well, Rox."

The prince narrowed his eyes at Demyx and shoved him away, grabbing the reins of his horse away from Sora. "You're just like the rest of them!"

Roxas had anger in his eyes, disappointment shadowing it. "You're just like the rest… you can't think, Demyx! They're just people. Who cares if they're different, all that matters is that they're people, too!"

His voice grew hoarse, the more he lectured Demyx, sending himself into a coughing fit.

Demyx put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, but Roxas shoved it off.

"Don't touch me!"

Demyx, admitting defeat, pulled his hand away. "Okay, Roxas. I'm sorry… I just – "

"No! Shut up!"

The king-to-be just sighed and looked down, knowing when Roxas didn't want him anywhere near. "Alright, Rox…" Demyx admitted defeat and returned to his wife inside the memorial.

* * *

><p>Sora sighed and watched Roxas lead his horse to the stream. There was so much anger with the prince lately and he worried over his best friend.<p>

The brown-haired boy turned on his heel and plopped down on a rock next to the gentle stream that fed water underneath the memorial to Aerith.

_What if something happens?_ He thought, curling his legs underneath him, feeling a little uncomfortable with the position. _Rox, what is wrong with you lately?_

His thoughts were suddenly shattered like glass, a sharp screech coming from above.

Sora looked up through the canopy of trees and vaguely made out the shape of a bird – a large bird, too.

_His tail is shaped like one from the mountains…_

The stable boy looked back at the church, noting only Roxas was outside, tending to his horse.

Slowly, he stood. _They won't miss me for a little while…_

With a grin, he took off; soon figuring out that following a falcon was harder than he thought.

"Damn bird… I hope you die a slow and painful death. Stupid…"

Sora groaned dramatically and flopped on a stump, wanting to rest his feet. He had been following the damned bird for a while, tracing its flight pattern through trees and around a stream.

And for the first time since then, he looked around.

"Wait… where the hell am I?"

Another dramatic groan and another flop… this time to the ground, earning himself a rock in his back, which made him whine in pain.

"Okay. I need to get up. C'mon, Sora… up you go…" He huffed at himself and very slowly got up, rubbing his back where the rock was while he tromped about in the woods.

The screech came again, but was answered by a whistle this time.

… _That's new._

Atop a small cliff was a man, with long silver hair, pulled back in a tail. He had a cuff around his arm, the pretty brown-and-white falcon resting upon it.

His legs were wrapped in brown leather, possibly deerskin, with black markings sewn in. The only other thing he had was a pouch slung over his shoulder, hanging at his waist.

The man took a small… something off the falcon's leg, and tucked it away, attaching a new one. He said something to the falcon, whistled, and it flew off.

Sora watched it go with a pout, wanting to pet it or something. Now that it was gone, he just looked lost.

The man saw Sora and tilted his head in confusion, slowly making his way to the confused teenager.

Now that he was closer, Sora could get a better look at him. There was an hourglass on his arm, three ribbons extending from each side, a total of six. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which made Sora blush a little, but there was a pair of wings over where his heart would be.

"You look lost," The man had a soft voice, yet his blue-green eyes were softer.

"… You should put a shirt on."

He looked taken aback for a moment before a smile formed, looking amused.

"You don't say… having no shirt does not bother me, along with having nothing on my feet."

For some reason, this made Sora blush, hard. The tips of his ears were burning.

"I'm, um…" He sighed and looked away, trying to cool his face off before looking back. When he felt relatively normal in temperature, Sora huffed. "I'm Sora Leonhart. I'm a stable boy at the castle…"

Riku only raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "Stable boy?"

"I tend to the horses, for the royal family?"

The silverette only nodded, a small smile showing. "Ah, I see… we do not force our horses to come with us, they choose to."

Sora sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Despite that fact he had a… need (a need called father) to avoid the Ash'leray as much as possible, limit his contact with them, he needed help getting out of the forest. _Guess I'll have to play nice…_

"My name is Riku. I act as messenger to other caravans."

Sora nodded, a small (and semi-fake) smile forming on his face.

"Um, you… wouldn't happen to know…" He looked down, feet scuffing the ground. "Do you know how to get back to the city?"

He felt stupid when Riku smiled, "You don't?"

"Uh… n-no…"

Riku just chuckled and brushed a stand of hair away from his eyes, Sora catching the sight of a long brown-and-white feather in his ear.

"I will take you back. Come."

Without another word, Riku turned on his heels and began to walk.

_Well… don't have another option…_ With a sigh, Sora followed after him, not seeing much choice in the matter if he wanted to get home.

"Finally!"

Sora, with yet another dramatic groan, dropped to the ground in front of the Ash'leray's camp.

"Thank you, Riku, so much. If there's anything you need, tell me and I will help you as best as I can."

Riku just laughed and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He smiled and gave a short nod, moving to speak quietly with another person of the tribe, one that looked a lot like Riku.

Sora pouted before knocking himself on the head. "Stop it. You don't like guys."

He blushed a little at the thought and sighed, starting home. The thoughts going through his mind were arguing with… well, himself.

_If you hate guys so much, then stop thinking about – _

"Shut up!"

Sora groaned and looked up from his walking, blushing bright when he realized half of town square was watching him. "Uh… s-sorry…"

Without another word, Sora ran back home, not stopping for anything.

_Father is going to be so pissed…_ He sighed, gave the sunset a sharp glare, and headed inside.


	4. Gods and Kings

Wow. So, uhh. Hi there.

**PLEASE RE-READ THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS. THEY HAVE BEEN EDITED AND COMPRESSED. THINGS HAVE CHANGED.**

'kay, thanks. :D

* * *

><p>A month had passed since the Ash'leray came to their gates, and they had settled nicely. The city was calm, and had almost forgotten they were even there. Most stalls even accepted to trade with them. They had access to gems, fabrics, and herbs that weren't available anywhere near Loreley and that made them valuable.<p>

Reno did his best to keep the peace between the tribe and city-folk, and that wasn't too difficult. They were naturally peaceful people, although could defend themselves if necessary. So far, they were only reprimanded by the Captain of the Guard once… and Sephiroth did not approve of being reprimanded like some child. Especially since Captain Fair acted like a child himself…

Axel let out a smile as he walked towards a copse of trees on the outskirts of city walls. A small spot he and Roxas had found while talking one day, walking too far from the safety of the walls. It had quickly become their go-to spot for privacy and just… talking.

The blonde was already there, sitting on a small blanket, happily eating a sandwich Sora had given him before he raced off on his horse.

Said horse was currently lying down under a tree, happily chewing on some grass, but not really eating. Roxas looked comfortable in his breeches and a loose riding shirt, shoes tossed to the side. He had started walking around with no shoes, as the tribe did. He said it felt strange, but wonderful, being able to feel the ground under your feet.

"Axel, it's about time. I almost ate your sandwich." Roxas had a teasing grin on his face, blue eyes bright in the light of Fos that filtered through the trees.

"Well, thank you for not, I'm rather hungry…" The healer had his own grin plastered on his face, and he sat, legs curling underneath him. "So… what was so urgent that you wanted to meet so early in the morning?"

The prince watched him for a moment and sat up straight, letting out a big sigh. "I want to know about you. Your tribe… whatever you're comfortable telling me."

An eyebrow was raised at his request and Axel hummed softly. "And why the sudden interest, Roxas? Thinking of running away?"

The blonde's face turned red and he huffed. "What? No! I'm just… I'm curious, okay?"

Axel seemed to accept this answer and continued to eat his sandwich in silence before nodding. "Okay, then… first question?"

Roxas grinned in success, leaning back against the trunk of a tree. "Your tattoos… what do they mean?"

"This," Axel touched his shoulder where the compass was, "is the compass of seasons. It goes hand-in-hand with my chosen deity, Imitera."

"Im… Imitera?" Roxas struggled with the word a little, trying to copy Axel's exact way of pronunciation. "Who is he?"

"She, Roxas. She is the Pale One, Mother… She Who Guides the Seasons. She is our Moon." The healer's eyes closed lazily as he spoke. "She guides us."

"Oh… you mean Mother Moon."

"What?" One of Axel's green eyes opened, watching Roxas with a curious gaze.

"Mother Moon. That is what we call her. She protects us from the shadows with her illumination."

Axel seemed to accept this with a nod, making Roxas smile. "Tell me about more of your deities?"

"Well… there is also Fos, who works alongside with Imitera. When She falls, Fos rises. His light illuminates all things." Axel hummed and poked at the boy's side. "The tribe likes to tease and say you are blessed by Him."

"What?" Roxas seemed taken aback, an eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"I think they say that because of your hair. They're just teasing, don't worry." The healer smiled, looking up at the clouds in the sky. "Next is Idio. They are the rarest for being chosen as a deity. Ironically, usually only get chosen by twins or at least siblings. My brother, Reno, follows them."

"The Twins… there is a statue of them on either side of the city." Roxas tilted his head, blonde spikes falling to one side. "Did you know each half of the city is a mirror of each other? It was made for the Twins, originally. According to our stories, they originally hail from Lor'el… Loreley was made and named in honor of them."

"Interesting… no, I didn't know that." Axel smiled, happy that they were getting along. They were two different people, living two different worlds… but Roxas didn't seem to care. And the prince was right – they weren't different at all, they were both still very human.

"Kynigi is the fourth one. He guides us on the hunts, and gives us the patience to wait for a bountiful creature. However, he also punishes if you don't use everything you take." The redhead adjusted for a moment, moving so his head was lying on a bed of leaves. "You might see a lot of our guards using Kynigi, mostly because he embodies loyalty. Sephiroth has a shield over his heart, as well. It symbolizes that he literally is our shield, in times of need."

Roxas tilted his head as he thought back to the last time he saw Sephiroth – he didn't see much of the silver-haired man. Mostly because Roxas avoided him; Sephiroth was terrifying. "I remember… are there any others?"

"Yes. There is Poiitis and Polemos. Zexion follows Poiitis, in his quest of knowledge and history. Polemos… usually nobody follows Polemos. Assassins, maybe, but they are rare with our people. He is… he creates war so he can drag souls into the abyss."

"The Harvester… we hear similar stories during some harvest festivals. He brings the winter, forcing the seasons to change."

"Statues and tapestries of Polemos are usually facing away from the caravan, for fear he will see the souls slumbering and try to steal them in the night, when Imitera is not looking." Axel shrugged and closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze across his face. "Or so the story says."

Roxas tilted his head and move to lay flat on his stomach next to Axel, humming a little. "Is that all of them, Axel?"

"There is Tychi. She is Fate. Everyone meets her at some point in their life, she forces you to accept the path you've been given." The healer hummed and yawned, hearing his jaw crack a little. "And that is it."

Roxas hummed a little and nodded, flipping over onto his back and staring into the sky. It smelled like rain, but it was far off from now. He turned his head a little and looked at the man next to him. "Axel?"

"Yes?" A tired response came from him, one eye barely open to look at Roxas.

"Why is Xemnas after you? Do you know?"

"No, Roxas. I really don't. It could be something as simple as we're different or because we had fertile land."

The kingdom of Mor'lean, ruled by King Xemnas XI, was barren. It had no fertile ground, mostly being comprised of swamp and wetlands. If the Ash'leray had fertile ground and Xemnas wanted it… there was no stopping him.

"Axel? Are you glad you ended up here? You're safe, at least…" Roxas turned a little to wait for a response. Axel, however, had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. The healer had fallen asleep while lying in the sun.

He smiled a little at the soft expression on Axel's face – an expression of pure peace. And, with a few moments of silence, Roxas followed suit, curling up against Axel's side for warmth.


End file.
